Drilling operations such as the sinking of bores into aquifers require the use of vertically aligned pipes or rods. In general, it is not practical above the ground to erect a drill string which is sufficiently long to achieve the required depth once inserted into the ground. Instead, a drill string is provided in rods or pipes above a drill stem, each of which is joined in turn to the drill string as the drill stem is lowered into the ground.
Transportation of rod sections and on-site handling of rods represent difficult operations. Generally a truck is required to transport the rods (horizontally), and then a crane is required to lift each rod and to manoeuver it into position. These operations are both time consuming and labour intensive.
The present invention seeks to provide a means of transporting and/or erecting drill string rods which addresses these concerns.